The lonely night elf
by OtakuMicky
Summary: This was done in 2007. When I was 12 years old. Sorry for spelling/grammar/etc.The story of a NE fighting for her life gaining a love and the honour to protect a young child. NExTroll
1. It starts

**I do play on world of Warcraft I do not take spam mail or rude comments and i will change a spelling or a grammar mistake! Thanks to;**

**. Feareth the kitty**

**. Bloodelf**

**For reviewing my new story and yes only like 2 people have reviewed my story lol :) thanks again!**

**The lonely night elf **

_Some things just happen others are on purpose. Things are never too good to be true but this story is far from this!_

Jinx stared up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly pass by she remembered her life in moonglade peaceful and gentle like the wind not like now blood, war lives gone for no reason but anger. That thing made jinx leave her home the memories of her farther and mother in the battle of orc's they never returned after the battle and was placed in a home where no-one understood jinx …… no one.

She got up and looked beyond the mountains she walked through thick snow and harsh weather to reach the city as she entered the doors of warmth and inns she could her the sound of a child crying on the street side wishing that today would be the day someone generous would give them food or even a home. Jinx looked down at the abounded girl who's ears where frozen with frost bite. She picked the girl up and wrapped her in jinx's only blanket and set off to the inn whispering to the sick child 'Its all right jinx is here to keep care of you, you are not alone' she came to the inn and gave the keeper her last remaining gold coins, 'give this girl a home here and feed her and give her the love she needs I will come back every year to check her and give you, your pay' the inn keeper just nodded and put his own blanket on her and placed her by the fireplace in the inn ' thank you' the girl shivered as she spoke, jinx just said 'what is your name' and she replied ' kialon'. As soon as she heard the girl's name, she turned around and headed out back in to the wild!

It felt like years before jinx arrived at booty bay. The town was the only thing that kept her safe. She walked into an inn and sat on a seat next to the bar. A Human woman that mostly looked like an orc came up to her and looked at her, then smiled 'jinx how long has been, you have grown so much I can hardly believe it's been so many years'! 'Nanny Pom… I …have missed… you too' jinx stammered not making it sound that she was actually lying. 'will you be staying the night jinx I hope, I have got only one room left, and it would be good for us to get to catch up with each other! 'I'm not sure I haven't got any money and I have a lot of traveling to do, it's a shame if I had enough money I god stay a little longer, if only hmmm' jinx said waiting to see want Nan said. 'Okay then I'll just be going if you don't what me around' trying to sound as sad as possible! 'Okay then…OKAY I give you three days free to stay here! Jinx asked what room she would be staying in and Nan said 38. Jinx nodded all the way up the stairs being as kind as she could be until she turns around she could not hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing and bumped into someone whacking her head on the wall. 'Be careful will you!' shouted jinx rubbing her head the pain was soaring down her spinal cord making her hairs stand up on her neck. 'Well if I am not to say was it not it you who walked into me' said a troll with a smirk on his face. 'Oh…oh …hi' jinx repeated about three times. 'Ha here let me help you up, you must be a traveler names Bashei' asked Bashei. 'If you excuse me I have no time with horde, diffidently trolls' jinx complained rudely. Bashei looked at her as if she had just slapped him round the face for even talking, she could see him inching towards his dagger. 'I am sorry my head does really hurt and I have not slept for a couple of days' jinx whispered, smirking a bit! The smile appeared on bashei! 'What's your name then' asked bashei. Jinx stood there for a minute then said 'my names jinx and I have to go now because I am tried, I will see you again by! She waved to him and then climbed up some stairs and got to no. 38 room. She opened the door and was amazed to see how nanny pom had improved so much on the bedrooms!

The bed had silky cover and pillows; there was a window right by a huge cupboard that was for her belongings she stuffed them in the cupboard and stared out and the marvelous view! Jinx stood there for a minute or two looking out the window towards the open water and boat that passed by until she became very thirsty and her throat started to go dry. She took off her staff, placed it under her bed, and looked the cupboard, knowing that anyone could break into the room and take all her things and headed down stairs to the bar. When jinx got the bar, she sat down and asked for a cup off silverweed (an alcohol bit like beer!) 'Shouldn't little elves like yourself drink something a bit more non-alcoholic like miszx' (coke!) jinx slightly turned her head and saw that knowable smirk she's seen before and recognised it was the troll.

'If you're trying to upset me then it'll take more an insult to make me cry' jinx questioned still sipping and staring at her drink thoughtfully. 'So you going to just sit there staring at me or are you going leave me to drink' jinx asked in a harsh tone that even she thought was harsh, she wished she had taken what she had said back, because in the corner of her eye she could see the troll moving off his seat. 'Wait! I did not mean to be so rude, Bashei do you want to walk with me on the water platforms' sitting there waiting to hear a reply then a couple seconds he replied 'I think that is the nicest thing you have said from the moment I meet you'. Jinx put on the faintest smile and got off her seat and Bashei followed.

**everyone who reviews will be put on my next chapter like the two on the top and I know this chapter is short but I'm making my next one really long, long as possible and if it's okay to ask me if there's any mistakes that I have missed! Thanks !and a very, very big thanks to bleedingsaro who helped me:)  
**


	2. is it love?

**Hey this is my second chapter that I am written of the lonely night elf I hope its okay!**

Chapter two of the lonely night elf 

Jinx walked along the bridge almost forgetting the troll was as well, 'so are you going to talk to me or am I just going to keep staring at your legs' the troll finally said. Jinx blushed a deep blush that the troll noticed 'I'm going to start talking' jinx said twirling her hair with her finger, it was a annoying habit she had when she was shy, but she never thought she would be shy or even blush for a troll. All she would do if she saw a troll was kill them, this was the first she has actually had a nice talk with a member of the horde. Jinx thought for a minute still feeling uncomfortable that the troll was staring at her and she didn't think he was staring at her legs anymore, she shivered when she thought about it, then she got it if she was really mean maybe he would quite being nice to her. Jinx was about to talk when Bashei complained 'are night eves always this stubborn to actually talk to someone, us trolls open up to people and are never shy to talk'. 'Yeah that why trolls are stupid and filthy creatures' jinx stopped walking and glared at the troll. Jinx liked her glare it gave the thought 'back off or I will have to kill you' and she liked given off this thought especially to horde! 'What do you mean by that you bitch…?' Bashei answered back. 'Don't pretend you don't know what I mean just because female night elves are told to be amazingly beautiful doesn't mean some silly little slut of a troll can come and try and get into bed with them! Jinx screamed this so loud and fast it was difficult for Bashei to understand what she said, but when he understood the facial expression on his face was full of anger. Bashei stepped forward too close jinx wanted to be. She took a step backwards and was surprised to find she had just stepped off the bridge. Jinx landed in the water with a shriek.

Bashei could not hold it in any longer he burst out laughing clutching his stomach. He kept laughing til he god not laugh anymore! 'You…you…think…that is funny…here laugh about …this ,gulping in salty water as she talked…I can't fucking swim…' just then, bashei lost his smile as jinx went under water._ **Oh great this is not going to end well without thinking he dived into the water!**_

**This is not all of chapter 2 its going to be much, much longer I just need time to write the rest and I didn't want to leave u without a sample of the beginning of it, I'm still writing and it'll will be updated with loads more pages tomorrow!**


End file.
